


[Podfic] Merrily On High

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Christmas, Cooking, F/F, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Identity Issues, Kinky, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gnimaerd's story read aloud: "Modern day AU; Morgana falls in love with her best friend. She finds the experience decidedly unpleasant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Merrily On High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merrily On High](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40096) by gnimaerd. 



> Made for the free square on my Kink Bingo card (I called it wrestling/grinding) and as a present for netgirl-y2k. Thanks to themadlurker for betaing.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Merrily%20On%20High.mp3) | **Size:** 57 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour 39 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Merrily%20On%20High%20audiobook.m4b) | **Size:** 48 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour 39 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
